LOTM: Decimation S8 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house as Ghira and the other two Targhul Infants play around on the floor) Jordan: *sigh* These kids are crazy. Alex: You're telling me. We've got way more outside in that nest and they're crazier than anything else. Jordan: Right right. Erin: I wonder if Craig's friends Mich and Clark could handle these three? Craig: Them? Oh they can handle anything! Ian: You sure? Craig: Totally! Erin: Well then, go get them. Craig: Huh? Erin: I mean it has been awhile since you've seen them right? Craig: True. All right I'll go get them! *Leaves* Tsuyu: Hmmm.... Erin: Still thinking up a name Tsu? Tsuyu: Yeah. Its harder then I thought. Izuku: Same here. I didn't think it would be this hard to name something like this. Jack: Yeah. It's kinda hard sometimes. Erin: But you'll think of something. I know you will! Tsuyu: Thanks Erin. Izuku: We'll keep trying. Erin: *nods* (Craig soon comes back with Mich and Clark) Craig: We're back! Mich: All right where are the little scamps? Clark: Yeah where are the newbies? They need to see who's in charge here. (The three look over at Mich and Clark cooing) Mich: There they are! Clark: *Goes up to the 3* Hey you 3. We heard you were pretty much a hand full. So we- (Suddenly the 3 jump on Clark) Clark: AHH!! GET 'EM OFF!! Mich: WHOA! HANG ON CLARK! (Mich goes over and tries to break the group up) Craig: You okay in there Clark?? Clark: GET 'EM OFF ME!! Mich: Hang on Clark I'll- *Gets jump on as well* AHH!!! Craig: Oh crap! Jack: Well so much for being able to handle anything huh Craig? Craig: Hold on guys! I'll save you! Mich: Hurry! (Craig with a bit of effort pulls his friends away from the 3 infants who giggle at what happened) Clark: *Panting* …. That was insane.. Mich: These 3 are as crazy as 10 of our siblings put together! Jack: We tried warning him. Craig: You two aren't hurt are you? Clark: N-No we're not hurt. Mich: Just our pride... Ghira: *Giggles* Craig: Hey now you three, be more careful when you're playing like that! Mich: Yeah! Craig: I mean I know you're babies and all, but you can't go playing that rough. Rose: Yeah I don't want Grey to get hurt around you 3 if you play that rough. (At that moment Grey is seen crawling around) Izuku: Uh Rose? I think Grey got out of his room. Rose: Huh?? Grey: Hi... Rose: Grey what are you doing? I thought you were napping. Grey: Got...bored... Rose: Bored?? Grey: Yeah... (Grey crawls up to the other infants) Grey: Friends...? Ghira: *meow* Mich: Be careful Grey. Clark: Yeah. Those guys are WAY too playful. (Grey goes up and looks at the three Infants) Grey: Hey... (Ghira crawls up to Grey and sniffs him) Blake: Ghira… Be nice. Ghira: *meow* (Grey then notices Ghira's cat ears) Grey: Kitty... (Grey touches the ears and strokes them as Ghira likes the feeling. He lays down as Grey continues to stroke) Erin: Wow. Grey calmed him down. Mich: Wait what? Clark: Those things are real?? I thought they were just there for show. Blake: *Unamused* …… Clark: What? Mich: We just thought that was all. Grey: Kitty... (The other two infants look at each other confused but decide to continue playing) Izuku: That might not work on them though. Tsuyu: Yeah. Erin: Well, as long as no one gets hurt. Craig: Right. Rose: Alright Grey, stop petting Ghira for now. He's had enough. Grey: Okay... (Grey stops petting Ghira who gets back up) Ghira: *cooing* Grey: *giggles* Funny... Craig: Now then, are we gonna play or not guys? Clark: I-I don't know... After they just jumped me like that I'm a little worried. Craig: Come on guys its 3 of us and Grey's got one of them under control. Mich: I guess he's right. Clark: Alright. Just make sure they don't go over the line. Craig: I won't! You have my word! Mich: Alright! Craig: Come on, let's go to my room! (As Craig Clark and Mich head to Craig's room, Alex is seen with Jessica) Alex: Well, looks like everything is going great so far. Jessica: Yeah. We really struck Alkorin where it hurts with all those Enforcers. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: But still, there's....still one that really needs to go. Alex: Who? Jessica:..... Alex: Oh.....Him. Jessica: Yeah... Alex: Well it's okay Jess. You know we're gonna beat him too right? Jessica; I know... I just still hate that he's out there, planning to hurt more people after he did this to me... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales